Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Shark, deciding he needs a Deck upgrade, has a chance run-in with an old Dueling master. Shark trains with a new Deck style, but his skills will truly be tested when an intruder appears.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Peekaboo! Vile here with my next Numbershot! As you can see by the title, it stars our favorite WATER Duelist, Shark!**

**Shark: About time I got the starring role in a Numbershot. Even Yamoto got one before me!**

**Vile: Oh, zip it. At least you'll get more than this Numbershot as a starring role.**

**Ariel: I say we stop gabbing and get to it!**

**Vile: I agree. Insert standard disclaimer here, any bolded cards are mine! Enjoy, people! Story Routine, Set!**

**Computer Voice: Execute.  
**

* * *

Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back

Chapter 1

A Duel was going on. On one end was Shark, and his opponent was Ariel's friend, Kyorei. Ariel herself was watching, cheering on Shark.

**Shark LP:1100**

**Kyorei LP:400**

Shark's field: Senko Gunkan (Underwater Warship) – Cutter Shark, no active Spells or Traps, no facedowns

Kyorei's field: Vylon Charger, Vylon Tesseract, no active Spells or Traps, no facedowns

**Underwater Warship – Cutter Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1400 1 Overlay Unit**

Vylon Charger: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1000/DEF:1000

Vylon Tesseract: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:800/DEF:600

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Kyorei drew his card. "Vylon Sphere, Shoukan!" His monster was a small, circular, silver and gold monster with big blue "eyes" and two scrawny black arms.

Vylon Sphere: Lv.1 LIGHT Machine/Tuner ATK:400/DEF:400

"A Tuner Monster?" Shark gasped.

"Now, Level 4 Vylon Charger and Vylon Tesseract are Tuned with my Level 1 Vylon Sphere!" Kyorei declared, throwing his hand into the air. Sphere shot into the air as its eyes glowed, before it became a single Level Star, which morphed into a Synchro Summon Ring. Charger and Tesseract flew through the rings, becoming green outlines with four Level Stars apiece. The eight rings lined up within the rings, and a green light shot through them. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo… Vylon Alpha!" His monster emerged from the light as a large silver, gold, and black monster with two large wings, energy rings around the hands, and a back apparatus that shaped it similar to a capital "A".

Vylon Alpha: Lv.9 LIGHT Machine/Synchro ATK:2200/DEF:1100

"Vylon Alpha no kouka hatsudo! Upon its Synchro Summon, I can take one Equip Magic Card from my Graveyard and equip it to Alpha! Equip Magic, **Vylon Armament**, activate!" An odd gauntlet-like weapon equipped to Alpha's right arm, a blade attached to it. "This Magic Card grants Alpha 1000 extra Attack Points!"

Vylon Alpha ATK:3200

"And when Alpha has an Equip Card attached to it, it is invincible to Spell and Trap Cards aside from Equip Cards!" Kyorei declared. "Alpha, deal the final blow to Cutter Shark!" The two rings near Alpha's hands converged into one. Alpha held out its right arm, channeling energy through the gauntlet, turning the ring red. Then, from the ring, a lance of red light shot out, piercing right through Cutter Shark's apparatus. The two sharks moaned in pain as the apparatus exploded around them, before the whole thing was obliterated.

"Uwaaaaahhh!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground. "Ugh!"

**Kyorei LP:400**

**Shark LP:0 – LOSER**

Kyorei's face appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer blared, the Augmented Reality vanishing. Shark sat up and shook his head. "Nice job today, Shark." Kyorei said, pulling off his Gazer.

"Eh, I think it could've gone better." Shark replied, pulling off his Gazer.

"I thought you were great, Shark-kun." Ariel told him, linking her arm with his.

"Tell that to our record: 3-1, his favor." Shark said, pointing at Kyorei. "I think I need an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Kyorei wondered.

Shark pulled out his Deck. "Every good Duelist has to become stronger through updating their Decks and modifying their strategies." He flashed back to the loads of new cards that Yuma brought out. "Even Yuma did that. I need to find a way to build on my Deck."

Kyorei smiled. "You have a point, Shark. I'd help you if I could, but I doubt I could be of any help with your strategies. I'm a LIGHT Deck user, not a WATER Deck user."

"I'll help in any way I can, Shark-kun." Ariel told him. Shark smiled at her.

*A Couple Days Later*

Shark and Ariel went over Shark's own cards as they walked. "I doubt I'd be able to use Gishkis in my Deck." He told her. "My monsters are mostly Level 3, and since Gishki cards keep a tight Level budget to Ritual Summon, five out of eight of their strongest monsters are pretty much out of the question."

"Well, there goes my idea. Gishkis are all I've really known in terms of Decks." Ariel told him. "Gishkis just keep evolving, so I've been able to keep updating my Deck."

Shark sighed. "Great. We're all out of ideas. I guess I'll be stuck with my same old strategies for a long time." His words were heard by someone nearby.

"Don't say that, Shark-kun." Ariel said. "I'm sure you'll find some way."

"Excuse me, you two." A voice told them. Shark and Ariel looked behind them to see a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes, confined to an automated wheelchair, looking at them. He appeared to be somewhere in his late 50s or early 60s, and he had an easygoing smile. "I couldn't help overhearing. Did you say you wanted to upgrade your Deck?"

Shark raised an eyebrow. "This isn't a trick, is it? A friend of mine got tricked by some asshole not long ago with the offer of a new card shop opening up."

The man frowned. "Sounds like a pile of scum to me. Was he after a certain card or cards that your friend had?" Shark nodded, and a growl came from the man. "People like that absolutely disgust me. I used to be that type of person: Wanting cards that I deemed powerful, not caring who had to suffer in the process." Shark and Ariel gasped. "But it was that avarice that got to me soon after. The cards I desired and obtained were evil… they turned me dark, weakened my heart, and made me like this." He gestured to his wheelchair. "The cards are no longer in my possession, locked away where they can do no harm. I have given up my past Deck style and have diversified my way of playing… I have become a master of around 100 different Deck types."

"100 Deck types…? Amazing!" Ariel breathed.

The man chuckled and smiled. "Indeed. I have become a teacher, passing on my styles to those who are eager to learn them. I can help you train with the cards you need to upgrade your Dueling ability."

"You'd do that for me?" Shark wondered.

The man nodded. "Anything for a Duelist with potential."

Shark still felt a little uneasy. "Go for it, Shark-kun." Ariel told him, giving him a little push.

Throwing caution to the wind, Shark smirked. "All right, you've got yourself a student." He held out a hand.

The man shook the hand. "Excellent." He said. "We shall get started today. Follow me." The man wheeled in another direction, followed by the two WATER Duelists.

"Even though I'll most likely be calling you Sensei, what's your name?" Shark asked.

The man chuckled. "To be honest, I don't give out my real name. I used to be a world-renowned Duelist, but I like to keep a low profile. Please, call me Hyakun. It's a pun I made off of my 100-Deck skills."

"If you say so, Hyakun-sensei." Shark said nonchalantly. Ariel giggled behind him.

Soon, Hyakun had led them to a small building in the Blue Light District on Heartland. "Here we are. My personal 'dojo', if you will."

"This is a… dojo?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You expected a rustic cabin on top of a mountain?" Hyakun asked, getting a slow nod from both kids. Another chuckle came from the kid. "Oh, movies and their stereotypes. No, I chose something simple for my base of operations. Come on in." Hyakun led them inside and into an odd area that looked a lot like the center stage of a dojo.

"Now THIS is something you'd see in the movies." Shark commented.

"I let my designer have a field day and design how we wanted. He apparently was a fan of those movies." Hyakun said. The man wheeled onto a small pedestal and turned toward the two kids. "Well then, Shark… Are you ready to begin your training?"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Vylon Armament  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Vylon" monster: It gains 1000 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster: This card is treated as 2 Equip Cards. While this card is equipped to a monster: You cannot equip any cards to the equipped monster. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

**Vile: So Shark has a new trainer, eh? Let's see where this goes!**

**Shark: *flips through script to see new cards***

**Vile: *snatches script* Don't spoil it, squid-breath!**

**Shark: *backs away* Jeez, calm down.**

**Vile: *tosses script behind* Anyhoo... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter! *sees Ariel grabbing the script* Darn it! *rushes after her***

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: And I'm back! God, my job was awful!**

**Shark: THAT bad?**

**Vile: Yes! My feet were pretty much destroyed! I stopped after one day!**

**Ariel: Wow, that sucks.**

**Vile: Yeah, but I'm searching for a new job. First, though, let's get back to the story. Insert disclaimer here, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back

Chapter 2

Shark gave a confident smirk. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!"

Hyakun smiled. "Excellent. Before we may begin, might I see your Deck?" Shark walked over and handed Hyakun his Deck. The old man began sifting through the cards. "Interesting… so your style mostly focuses on WATER monsters, specifically Level 3 WATER monsters." Hyakun put Shark's Deck back together and handed it back to him. "I have just what you can use to upgrade this Deck." Hyakun looked at the altar on the pedestal, which oddly held a keypad. He typed in a short code, which resulted in a beeping. After a few seconds, a small hatch opened in the altar, and a Deck came out, which Hyakun grabbed. "This Deck has your style of monsters, Level 3 or below WATER monsters, along with great power within it. There is even a monster in here that not even I have ever been able to Summon."

"Cool…" Shark and Ariel breathed. Shark reached for the Deck, but Hyakun lifted it out of his reach. "Eh?"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there, young one? Tch, 'young one'. How could I not recognize Ryoga 'Shark' Kamishiro?" Hyakun said.

"A. Glad you recognize me." Shark said. "And B. Aren't I going to be training with that?"

Hyakun chuckled. "Oh, such impatience. I can't let you use this Deck yet, Shark." He pressed a button on his wheelchair, causing the left arm rest to extend. "This is your first lesson: You cannot master what you have not faced." The arm rest turned 90 degrees right, and converted into an active Duel Disk. "Before you use this Deck, you must engage it in combat."

"So I have to Duel you?" Shark asked nonchalantly. "All right. Let's see what ya got! Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad activated, clicking onto his left wrist. "D-Gazer, set!" His red D-Gazer was ready to go.

Hyakun put on his own D-Gazer, smirking. **"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as Ariel's. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Hyakun LP:4000**

"Let the training begin!" Hyakun declared. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Assault Soldier of the Sea Emperor, Shoukan!" His monster appeared from a water vortex, being a green fish-like monster with purple armor, a large sword, and a spiked shield.

Assault Soldier of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

"Magic Card, Different Dimension Trench, activate! This lets me banish 1 WATER monster from my hand, field, or Graveyard." He chose a card from his hand and put it in his pocket. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Hammer Shark, Shoukan!" A water vortex formed, dissipating to show a shark with a literal hammer-head.

Hammer Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1700/DEF:1500

"Magic Card, Downward Current, activate! This lets me downgrade my Hammer Shark's Level from 4 to 3!"

Hammer Shark: Lv.3

"Why do such a move? It doesn't make sense, even to me." Hyakun wondered.

Shark smirked. "Big Jaws, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another vortex occurred, this time revealed a shark with a bladed fin. "Since I activated a Magic Card, I'm able to Special Summon Big Jaws from my hand!"

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

"Ore we Reberu San no Hammer Shark to Big Jaws, Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Senkou Bokan (Underwater Airship) – Aero Shark!" The massive double shark emerged onto the field, two blue Overlay Units circling it.

Underwater Airship – Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Aero Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using one Overlay Unit, I can inflict 400 points of damage to you for every card in my hand!" One of the blue orbs was absorbed into Aero Shark's apparatus.

Aero Shark: 1 Overlay Unit

"With three cards, that's 1200 damage! Here it comes!" The monster fired three torpedoes, which exploded into four missiles apiece, which exploded all around Hyakun, who groaned.

**Hyakun LP:2800**

"Ngh! First blood." Hyakun remarked. "Not bad, Shark, but you've got a lot of work to do before your training is complete! Trap Card, **Sea Emperor's Rush**, activate! If I take damage, I can Special Summon 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Deck with Attack Points equal to or less than the damage I took! Arawareyo, Defender of the Sea Emperor!" The new monster emerged from a water vortex as another green fish-like monster with purple armor, this one holding a huge shield that appeared to be made of coral and lined with jewels.

**Defender of the Sea Emperor: Lv.4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:0/DEF:2200**

"Assault Soldier no kouka hatsudo! If I control another Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster, it gains 800 Attack Points!" The soldier swiped his sword before water formed around it.

Assault Soldier of the Sea Emperor ATK:2200

"Kuso! Now both of his monsters are stronger than Aero Shark!" Shark groaned.

"Don't give in, Shark-kun!" Ariel told him.

_'I've gotta figure out what I can do to keep those Sea Emperor cards at bay.'_ Shark thought, looking at his hand. _'These might help.'_ "I place two cards facedown. Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Hyakun drew his card. "Longspear Soldier of the Sea Emperor, Shoukan!" This monster was another green fish, this one having goldish armor, wielder a trident-like lance

Longspear Soldier of the Sea Emperor: Lv.2 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

"You've certainly amassed an impressive arsenal, Hyakun-sensei." Shark told him.

"Why, thank you, Shark." The man replied. "You've come far since your days of acting like your namesake."

"Like you did before me, I learned that power wasn't everything. I once Dueled solely for revenge… but I was changed by a friend." He gave a confident smile. "That's why no matter what you Summon, I'll be able to beat it!"

"Your spirit is admirable… just like someone else I knew." Hyakun mused. "But it won't save you from defeat. Magic Card, **Tidal Draw**, activate! First, I take the Levels of all Level 4 or below WATER monsters on the field and add them together. Then the total is divided by 3, and whatever result I get, rounded down, of course, I can draw that many cards. With nine Levels, that's 3 cards." _'Please, my Deck… do not fail me.'_ He drew his cards. "Magic Card, Downward Current, activate!"

"Nani?" Shark and Ariel gasped.

"Yes, I have it too. It comes in handy with getting my Level 4 monsters to where I need them. This lets me reduce the Level of my Defender from 4 to 3."

Defender of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3

"Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, activate! I use it to destroy my Different Dimension Trench!" The cyclone obliterated the card. "Now I can Special Summon the monster I banished by its effect!" A trench began to open. "Arawareyo… Dragon Rider of the Sea Emperor!" A monster rose from the trench, being a green fish-like monster in silver and gold armor, carrying a gold sword, riding a silver-scaled aquatic steed.

Dragon Rider of the Sea Emperor: Lv.4 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1800/DEF:0

"I place these two cards facedown first!" His facedowns appeared. "Now… I release Assault Soldier, Defender, and Longspear Soldier! Tokushu Shoukan!" His three monsters were engulfed in water vortexes, which converged into a giant, darker vortex.

"N-Nanda?" Shark gasped.

"N-Nandare?" Ariel wondered.

All of a sudden, two red eyes glowed from within the water. "The true ruler of the vast ocean depths…" Then, a three-pronged tail emerged from the water. "When it enters any domain, all enemies shall be drowned!" Two front claws came out, then two back claws. "Arawareyo! Kaiouryuu (Sea Emperor Dragon)… Poseidra!" A loud roar dispelled the water, revealing a large two-tone blue dragon with the clawed hands and three-pronged tail, pieces of goldish armor adorning its body, orange fins with spikes on its back. It wore a gold necklace, and its head had fins that made it resemble a crown.

Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2800/DEF:1600

"Whoa… I've never seen a monster like this!" Shark breathed.

"That is… awesome…" Ariel breathed.

"I am glad you're impressed, because now you will experience Poseidra's power. Poseidra no kouka hatsudo! When I Special Summon Poseidra by its effect, all Magic and Trap Cards on the field are returned to our hands!" Poseidra let out a roar, causing water to swirl everywhere. All the facedowns were blown right off, back to the hands.

"Crud!" Shark groaned.

"And there's more! For every card returned by this effect, your monsters lose 300 Attack Points!" Aero Shark suddenly moaned weakly.

Aero Shark ATK:700

_'Aw, man! At least I can keep going after this, although with 100 Life Points.'_ Shark thought.

"Oh, did I forget to mention something else?" Hyakun said. Then, both his monsters radiated a red aura.

Poseidra ATK:3600

Dragon Rider ATK:2600

"Nani?"

"One of my facedowns was a card known as **Feeding Frenzy**. If it leaves the field while facedown, all of my Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-Type monsters gain 800 Attack Points until the end of the turn! Dragon Rider, attack Aero Shark now!" The steed let out a cry before charging forward. As it bypassed the Xyz monster, it slashed across the apparatus, causing it to crash and explode.

**Shark LP:2100**

"Time for the final blow! Poseidra, attack Shark directly! Sea Emperor's Wrath!" The dragon's trident tail glowed harshly as it let out a roar. Then, it fired a blast of lightning from the tail while also unleashing a powerful jet of water from its mouth. The water and lightning collided, forming an electrified stream.

The stream nailed Shark dead-on. "Gyaaaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled, being flung back before landing on the ground.

**Hyakun LP:2800**

**Shark LP:0 – LOSER**

Hyakun's face appeared with the word "WIN" appeared as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Hyakun's armrest returned to normal, and he took off his D-Gazer. "Shark-kun, are you all right?" Ariel asked, helping Shark.

"Yeah, I'm good." Shark replied. "Damn, that Deck had some kick!"

"Any Deck can have kick if you use them right. That's why I have so many of them." Hyakun told him. "If you can overcome your training, you will become the owner of this Deck, allowing you to improve your strategies. But you still have a lot of training to go through."

"Is this gonna be like those movies and having him do chores?" Ariel asked.

Hyakun laughed. "No, of course not. Do I look like a cliché dojo master?"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Defender of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Atlantean Defender)  
Level 4 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:0/DEF:2200  
Once per turn, when a Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to this card. When this card is Tributed for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: That monster cannot be destroyed by battle until your next Standby Phase.

Tidal Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Add the Levels of all Level 4 or lower WATER monsters on the field, then divide the result by 3. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the result (rounded down).

Sea Emperor's Rush (TCG: Atlantean Rush)  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate when you take damage. Special Summon 1 Sea Serpent-Type from your Deck with equal or less ATK than the damage you took.

Feeding Frenzy  
Normal Trap Card  
When this face-down card is removed from the field: All Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

**Shark: Am I gonna lose every Duel I have in this fic?**

**Vile: Hell no! What makes you think I'd do that?**

**Ariel, Yuma, Kotori, Kaito: *stare at me with a "Did you seriously ask that" look***

**Vile: Oy. It'll get better, trust me. It always does! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 3! I saw the Ch. 2 reviews, and apparently someone reads my YCM Wiki files, as he gave a slight spoiler for this chapter.**

**Shark: *eyes SonicFan12 with slight annoyance***

**Ariel: Vile's gonna let it slide this time, but he has this to say: If you read his pages, PLEASE don't give any spoilers! That takes the fun out of everything!**

**Vile: I couldn't have said it better myself. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back

Chapter 3

Over the next ten days, Shark and Ariel continued to go back to Hyakun's "dojo" for more training. Almost each day, Shark continued to Duel against Hyakun's Atlantean Deck as training, learning what strategies they were used for so he could use them and counter them. Shark kept losing, but took each loss in good spirits due to it being training. Then…

**Shark LP:300**

**Hyakun LP:1800**

Shark's field: Empty

Hyakun's field: Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra, no active M/Ts, 1 facedown

Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2800/DEF:1600

Shark looked at his hand, and his eyes widened. "Hyakun-sensei… Victory is mine this time!"

"Eh?" Hyakun wondered.

"Piranha Army, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a swarm of sharp-toothed fish.

Piranha Army: Lv.2 WATER Fish ATK:800/DEF:200

"Magic Card, Monster Reborn, activate! Tripod Fish, Tokushu Shoukan!" From under the ground, a monster emerged on three spindly legs, three (possibly four) fins with long spindly appendages.

Tripod Fish: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:300/DEF:1300

"Tripod Fish no kouka hatsudo! When it is Special Summoned, one Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent monster I control gains 1 Level!"

Piranha Army: Lv.3

"Shark Sucker, Tokushu Shoukan!" A thin blue shark with an odd disc on its back emerged.

Shark Sucker: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:200/DEF:1000

"Impressive maneuver, Shark!" Hyakun complimented. "You've learned well."

"I had to wait until Poseidra was out, then bring out my force! But now I have something new! Ore wa Reberu San no Friller Rabca, Tripod Fish, Piranha Army, Obarei!" All three of his monsters turned fully blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Senko Senkan (Underwater Dreadnought)… Terror Shark!" From the ground, a huge black apparatus emerged. Attached to it were three red sharks in a triangle fashion, their eyes glowing red. The apparatus held missile pods and laser cannons. Three blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Underwater Dreadnought – Terror Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:200 3 Overlay Units**

"Whoa… Shark-kun, where did you get that card?" Ariel asked.

"I picked it up two days ago. This is its debut appearance in my Deck." Shark explained. "Terror Shark no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can discard any number of cards from my hand!" One of its Overlay Units was absorbed into its apparatus.

**Terror Shark: 2 Overlay Units**

Shark discarded his last two cards. "Now, for every card I've discarded, one card you control is destroyed! With my last two cards… I destroy Poseidra and your facedown!" Two missile pods beeped, then each one fired torpedoes. One torpedo crushed the facedown, but Poseidra took the brunt of the impact, roaring in pain as the torpedoes exploded against it, destroying it.

"Bakana!" Hyakun gasped.

"Terror Shark… direct attack!" The three sharks roared as the laser cannons whirred to life. Then, pink laser beams fired out from each out, causing explosions around their target.

"Geh-Gwaaaaaaahhhh!" Hyakun yelled as the shockwave washed over him, but his wheelchair anchored him.

**Shark LP:300**

**Hyakun LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with "WIN" and the buzzer, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Shark looked dumbfounded for a few seconds. "I… I won?"

"Way to go, Shark-kun!" Ariel cheered, hugging him. "You finally did it!" Shark felt accomplishment wash over him as hugged the laughing girl.

Hyakun smiled at the two of them. _'Reminds me of two other lovebirds I know… only the guy's less naive.'_ He thought. The man wheeled over to the two of them, where they were sharing a kiss and had apparently forgotten about him. Hyakun smirked. "Am I interrupting something?" The WATER couple's eyes widened, breaking apart with apple red faces. Both of them looked away with nervous laughs, making Hyakun laugh as well. "Well, you deserve to celebrate. Congratulations, Shark. Your training is now complete."

"Eh? I don't train with the Deck?" Shark wondered.

Hyakun shook his head. "You analyzed the strategies that the Atlanteans used and formed an effective method of countering them. This is another lesson: If you can counter a style, using it is no problem." He took his Deck out of his wheelchair. "I'm proud to pass on the Atlantean Deck to you, Shark. Perhaps you will make better use of it than I could."

Shark hesitated at first, then took it. "Arigatou, Hyakun-sensei." He thanked, looking through the cards.

"There is a second part to your reward for completing the training." Shark raised an eyebrow. "I shall give you a hint to my true identity. It will be up to you to figure it out." Hyakun pressed a button on his wheelchair, and a card slid out from a secret compartment. "This card was once my most trusted companion. It was passed on to my brother, but he returned it to me as a keepsake of past times." The man handed Shark the card.

Shark and Ariel's eyes widened at the name on the card: Cyber End Dragon. "I… I've heard of that card. It was used by the Duelists of the Truesdale family!"

"Truesdale? Wait. He passed on this card to his brother… That means it was originally his. That means only one thing!" Shark looked at Hyakun, who was now smiling, with wide eyes. "You're the legendary pro Duelist… Zane Truesdale!"

Hyakun, or rather Zane, nodded. "You are correct. I'm glad some people still remember me."

"How could we not? You're a legend in the Dueling world!" Ariel said.

"True, but my fame died down over time. Mostly eclipsed by other legends, such as my old friend, Jaden Yuki. You two remind me of him and Alexis." The two teens knew he was referring to Alexis Rhodes.

"Why did you retire?" Shark asked.

"It was because of those evil cards… The Cyberdarks." Zane turned to look at a mural. "Their appetite for battle is insatiable. So much so that they will drive their user to heart failure to continue battling. My brother Syrus was able to tame the Deck by respecting it, which I never did… but they were not tame for long. They are not just cards… they are demons. He returned the cards to me, not knowing what he should do, and I sealed them in a special container. The container is behind that mural."

"Wow… that's awful." Shark said.

"Shark, Ariel… please. Keep the location of the Cyberdarks a secret. If someone got wind of the location of them, they could try to steal them for their raw power. I don't want anyone suffering my fate."

The two teens nodded. "We give you our word, Zane-sensei." Shark told him. "I once had darkness growing within me… because of this card." He pulled out Number 32. "These cards… the Numbers… are mostly evil, manipulating their users by their darkness and desires. It made me angry from the vengeance I desired against someone who hurt me… but I realized how foolish I was. I refused to let my anger consume me… and the darkness waned and faded. Since then, this card has not tried to possess me."

Zane had a sympathetic look. "You must have a strong heart, Shark. Just like Jaden did." He smiled. "You'll go far in life. Perhaps we'll meet again someday."

Shark nodded. "Arigatou for giving me this Deck, Zane-sensei. I appreciate it."

Zane nodded. "You've earned it."

*A Few Minutes Later*

Shark and Ariel left the "dojo", stopping for a moment, flipping through the cards. "You were great today, Shark-kun." Ariel said.

Shark smiled in response. As he flipped through the cards, he stopped on one specific one. It was a particularly powerful Sea Serpent-Type monster… one he had never seen in his Duels with Zane. "What's this?"

"Maybe that's the card he mentioned… the one he could never Summon." Ariel suggested.

"Hmm… I doubt I'd be able to Summon this if he couldn't." The boy said.

"Don't get down, Shark-kun. I'm shall you'll bring it out someday." Shark chuckled, thankful he had someone who had his back the whole time.

All of a sudden, they heard a rustling. The two looked back to see someone walking into the dojo. "Who is that?" Ariel wondered.

"Got me." Shark said. Then, his eyes picked up a green glow on the back of the person's neck. Shark gasped. "That's a…!" The two WATER Duelists looked at each other before rushing back to the building.

Meanwhile, back inside the dojo, Zane moved the mural off of the wall, revealing a safe. He inputted a code, hearing it click. _'That boy has a heart that can ward off darkness… Maybe the Cyberdarks would be no match for him.'_ The safe slowly opened, and Zane's eyes widened in horror. "No… it can't be…" The safe was completely empty. "How is this possible?"

"How's my surprise… Master?"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Underwater Dreadnought - Terror Shark (TCG: Submersible Destroyer - Terror Shark)  
Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:200  
3 Level 3 Fish or Sea Serpent-Type monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material and discard any number of cards from your hand: Destroy 1 card on the field for each discarded card. (OCG/TCG: Banish any number of Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monsters from your Graveyard: Destroy 1 card on the field for each banished monster.)

* * *

**Vile: Shark now has the Atlanteans, but it seems we have a new threat to worry about.**

**Ariel: *resists the urge to parody Vile's DBZ-announcer voice***

**Shark: *snickers at Ariel straining***

**Vile: *doesn't notice* If you guys liked this video, leave a review for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: So I return once more with Chapter 4! People are pumped about Shark facing off with the Cyberdarks.**

**Kaito: The Cyberdarks must be pretty popular cards.**

**Shark: Nah. They just wanna see me kick some tail.**

**Yuma: *rolls eyes***

**Vile: If you say so, Shark. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back

Chapter 4

Zane quickly turned around, coming face-to-face with a figure half-obscured by shadows. The figure stepped out, showing a 20-year-old man with inky green hair and narrowed gray eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants, the latter having red trim. Over the ensemble was a distinctive sharp-edged black overcoat with white trimmings, the coat flaring out in the back. A belt around his waist had an "F" engraved on the buckle. His face was twisted into an evil smile. "Well… how is it?"

Zane's face looked frightened. "Fujiwan? What are you wearing? Are you crazy?" He cried, scared. It was just like him in his dark past… his days as the "Hell Kaiser".

"Isn't it obvious, Master?" The man, apparently named Fujiwan, mused. "I'm the next installment of you. I'm the Hell Kaiser reborn! All I needed was one final touch… which I now have." He held up four cards and turned them around: The Cyberdarks.

"Fujiwan, I warned you about those cards!" Zane told him. "Those cards are evil! They'll kill you!"

"What do I care? You tossed me aside like trash!" Fujiwan retorted.

"You're lying. You were too violent for me to teach. I had no choice but to expel you!"

"No one deems me unacceptable, you codger! I'm going to show you just how violent I can be! Not to mention I've acquired another power!" A dark aura radiated from him. "No one can stop me now… I will crush anyone that dares stand in my way to the top!"

"Hold it!" Shark's voice yelled out. He and Ariel rushed back inside, standing between Zane and Fujiwan.

"Who the hell are you?" Fujiwan asked nonchalantly.

"Name's Ryoga. Call me Shark." The boy said. "And I'll be honest: I don't friggin' like your attitude!"

Fujiwan raised an eyebrow. "Bug off, kid! This doesn't concern you!"

"He's my Sensei too, pal!" Shark responded. "Not to mention you've got one of the Numbers!"

"'Numbers'?" Zane wondered.

"So he got rid of me for you?" The man growled, his aura flaring. "Okay, then this does concern you. I'll crush you before I crush that coot!" He whipped out his Deck and shuffled in the Cyberdarks. "It's time you realized just what you're in for!"

Shark glared, then pulled out the Sea Emperor Deck. "I've been through worse crap. I don't need evil cards to win. I've got this Deck, which Sensei gave me! And I've got something you don't: People who have my back!" He looked at Ariel and Zane, who smiled and nodded. Shark looked back at the dark-garbed Duelist. "Bring it on, creep!"

"Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer, set!"

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Fujiwan LP:4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "I place one monster facedown, as well as one other card! Turn end!"

"That's it? Keh! Ore no turn! Draw!" Fujiwan drew his card. "Magic Card, Card Destruction, activate! This makes us ditch our hands and draw new ones!" Both players discarded and drew. "Cyberdark Edge, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a green metallic monster, seemingly insect-shaped, with two wings with four blades on each, and a tail with pincers on the end.

Cyberdark Edge: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:800/DEF:800

"So this is one of the Cyberdarks…" Shark mused.

"I thought they were safely sealed." Zane said.

"Not quite. I wanted those cards, so I found a way to get them. Now I'll show you how to truly use them! Cyberdark Edge no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can equip 1 Level 4 or below Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard to Edge! I choose the Mirage Dragon I sent by Card Destruction!" A yellow serpentine dragon radiating a pink trace image emerged, but Edge's pincer tail gripped it. Odd tube-like devices attached to the dragon. "And Cyberdark Edge gains every single Attack Point it has!"

Cyberdark Edge ATK:2400

"Now… Cyberdark Edge attacks by its effect, which lets it strike you directly! Counter Bomb!" The four blue gems on Edge's wings glowed, then streams of darkness shot out from it, exploding when they landed near Shark.

"Ngh… Ngh…" Shark groaned as he resisted the shockwave.

**Shark LP:2800**

"You are lucky that Edge's effect cuts your damage in half. But it won't get you very far." Fujiwan grumbled. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Dark Arts Master of the Sea Emperor, Shoukan!" This monster was a green fish-like monster dressed in a purple cloak, holding a staff that had seaweed wrapped around it.

**Dark Arts Master of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0**

"Dark Arts Master no kouka hatsudo! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Graveyard! Shooting Soldier of the Sea Emperor, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another fish-like monster emerged, but this one was wearing green-and-gold armor, holding a crossbow loaded with three spikes.

Shooting Soldier of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Atlantean Marksman): Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

"Armed Soldier of the Sea Emperor, Ura Shoukan!" His facedown monster flipped face-up to reveal a third fish-like monster, this one with blue-and-purple armor, carrying two bladed shields.

Armed Soldier of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Atlantean Armed Soldier): Lv.2 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:0/DEF:1600

"Magic Card, Downward Current, activate! This card lets me increase or decrease the Level of one of my monsters 1, 2, or 3! I increase Armed Soldier's Level by 1, to Level 3!"

Armed Soldier: Lv.3

"Ore wa Reberu San no Dark Arts Master, Shooting Soldier, Armed Soldier, Obarei!" All three monsters turned fully blue before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A water vortex suddenly shot out from the portal. "Arawareyo, Kaiou no Hiryou Ouhi (Sea Emperor's Wyvern Queen)… Tethydra!" The vortex was dissipated by the creature within, a wyvern with lighter blue color than Poseidra, the skin also being much smoother. It had no legs, with a serpentine tail and a yellow fish-like fin on the end. Patches of silver armor adorned the wyvern's body, yellow fin-like spikes were on its back, and its hand claws were adorned with various rings and jewelry. Its head was also designed similar to a crown, with a necklace around its neck. Its eyes shone green as it roared, three blue Overlay Units circling.

**Sea Emperor's Wyvern Queen Tethydra: Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:0**

Zane smiled. "That's the way, Shark. Use the Sea Emperor cards to their full extent!"

"Tethydra no kouka hatsudo! By using one Overlay Unit, it gains 800 Attack Points until the opponent's next End Phase!" Tehtydra chomped down on one of its Overlay Units.

**Tethydra ATK:3200**

"Tethydra, attack Cyberdark Edge!" Tethydra's eyes flashed, then it unleashed a wave of blue flames from its mouth.

"Cyberdark Edge no kouka hatsudo! It can't be destroyed by battle due to the Dragon it has, but the Dragon is destroyed in its place!" Edge threw Mirage Dragon in the path of the blast, incinerating it.

**Fujiwan LP:3200**

"Throwing your own monster into the path of the attack? Dude, that's sick!" Shark groaned.

"Stuff it up your ass, twerp." Fujiwan growled. "They're just cards. Like they give two craps about being destroyed."

Ariel growled, while Zane looked disappointed. "He's too far fallen. Shark, you must destroy those Cyberdarks. Don't let him share my fate!"

"Got it, Zane-sensei." Shark replied. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Fujiwan drew his card. All of a sudden, he grinned. "Time for some true power. Magic Card… Cyberdark Impact!, activate!"

"No! Not already!" Zane cried.

"Yes, already!" Out of nowhere, two more machines joined Cyberdark Edge: A dark pinkish one with two wings and four horns pointed forward, and a dark blue eel-shaped one.

"The other two Cyberdarks… Cyberdark Horn, and Cyberdark Keel!" Shark breathed.

"Yes… but now Cyberdark Impact! activates! By returning the Cyberdark Horn in my Graveyard, the Cyberdark Edge in my field, and the Cyberdark Keel in my hand to my Deck, I can call forth the true dark master!" The three machines flew into the air, Edge converting into a body structure. "Yuugou Shoukan!" Keel's head clacked into the bottom slot as a long tail, while Horn converted and clacked onto the top slot as a head. "Arawareyo… Cyberdark Dragon!" The new form roared loudly.

Cyberdark Dragon: Lv.8 DARK Machine/Fusion ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Oh, crap…" Shark groaned.

"You should be nervous. This Dragon has power you can't possibly imagine. Cyberdark Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Upon its Summon, I can equip one Dragon-Type monster from either Graveyard to it, giving it that monster's Attack Points. And I have the perfect one in mind… Koa'ki Meiru Maximus!" From underground, a silver metallic-seeming dragon emerged, but it was gripped by the metal amalgam. Tubes attached to it, draining its power.

Cyberdark Dragon ATK:4000

"And for every card in my Graveyard, Dragon gains 100 Attack Points. I have four at the moment, so that makes 400 bonus points!"

Cyberdark Dragon ATK:4400

"4400 points?" Ariel gasped.

"And they're comin' for ya! Cyberdark Dragon, attack that Xyz Monster! Dark Cyber Stream!" The dragon's head reared back before firing a massive blast of dark energy, which went straight through the wyvern, destroying it.

"Gwaaaaaaahhh!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back.

**Shark LP:1600**

"Shark-kun!" Ariel cried.

"Ngh… damn. What power." Shark groaned, getting up.

"Oh, but it isn't over. As good as Cyberdark Dragon is… I've got something that makes it look like a pile of trash! Magic Card, **Cyberdark Assault!**, activate! This lets me split Cyberdark Dragon back into its three components!" The dragon's joints glowed, then all three parts split apart, converting back into the three Cyberdark monsters. Koa'ki Meiru Maximus vanished while this was going on.

Cyberdark Horn: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:800/DEF:800

Cyberdark Edge: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:800/DEF:800

Cyberdark Keel: Lv.4 DARK Machine ATK:800/DEF:800

"I don't understand it! Why would he split Cyberdark Dragon into its parts?" Zane wondered.

"Just watch and learn, master… as I show you the new power obtained by these cards." Fujiwan grinned evilly. The dark aura flared violently. "Ore was Reberu Yon no Cyberdark monsuta san tai de (three Cyberdark monsters)… OBAREI!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Dark Arts Master of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Atlantean Sorcerer)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:1400/DEF:0  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Graveyard. (OCG/TCG: That monster cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster or an Xyz Material that turn.) When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to that monster's effect.

Sea Emperor's Wyvern Queen Tethydra (TCG: Atlantean Wyvern Tethydra)  
Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:0  
3 Level 3 Sea Serpent-Type monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: All face-up Fish, Aqua, and Sea Serpent-Type monsters gain 800 ATK until your opponent's next End Phase. While this card has Xyz Materials: You can treat it as a Level 3 monster until the End Phase.

Cyberdark Assault!  
Normal Spell Card  
Return 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your side of the field to your Extra Deck. Special Summon 1 "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge", and "Cyberdark Keel" from your Deck.

* * *

**Vile: Uh-oh. An Xyz Monster is coming. This could be bad.**

**Shark: *eyes me with annoyance***

**Vile: What?**

**Shark: *shrugs shoulders* Never mind. *walks off***

**Vile: *scratches head* Okay... at any rate, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: And here we are with Chapter 5! Here's the catch, though: This Chapter is the last Chapter!**

**Shark: Really? It's not a 6-chapter?**

**Vile: It would've been, but I couldn't figure out how to stretch the ending into a sixth Chapter, so I included it here.**

**Yuma: Whatever works! I'm sure it'll be awesome regardless!**

**Vile: *smiles* All right then! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine! Enjoy the last Chapter!**

* * *

Numbershot 63: Shark Bites Back

Chapter 5

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Cyberdark monsuta san tai de… OBAREI!" All three Cyberdarks roared before turned fully purple, shooting into the air in a spiral.

"An Xyz Summon?" Zane cried.

A galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Rokujuusan (Number 63)!"

The number "63" formed and flashed in green, but no sealed form arose. Instead, the three Cyberdarks re-emerged in a dark area. Then, all of a sudden, all three of them rattled before disassembling into their individual parts. **(A/N: From here on in, imagine all attachments as happening through purple lightning.)** The body section of Horn and the head/body hybrid of Edge combined, forming the body, which became lined with the jeweled wings from Edge, minus the spikes. The blades of Edge's wings become longer and thinner, attaching to the body as spider-like legs. Horn's wings enlarged and attached to the body as wings as well. The tail end of Keel, now without its head, attached as the beast's tail. The tail of Edge enlarged and attached to the end of this "tail", giving the whole tail a scorpion feel. "Gai Koku Kongou-butsu (Armored Black Amalgam)…" Horn's head spikes turned backwards and split into two apiece, forming the shape of a lion's mane with a dragon's jaw, and it became the head of the beast. The green "63" printed on one of the spikes. The only leftover part, Keel's head, attached itself inside the mouth of the beast, forming a snake-like tongue. "Cyberdark… Chimera!" The fearsome machine then roared loudly, three purple Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera: Rank 4 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:1000/DEF:1000 3 Overlay Units**

"Numbers!" Shark cried.

"Eh heh heh heh… Cyberdark Chimera no kouka hatsudo!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed by the snake-like tongue.

**Number 63: 2 Overlay Units**

"Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, Cyberdark Chimera can salvage one Level 4 or below Dragon-Type monster from either of our Graveyard and equip it to itself." The amalgam salvaged an odd silver metallic dragon: Rare Metal Dragon. It attached the dragon to its back before plugging the tubes into it. "Now it takes the Attack Points of that monster!"

**Number 63 ATK:3400**

"It's the same effect as the originals? What the heck?" Shark wondered.

"Fool. You will learn what this chimera is capable of. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Shark groaned. "Ore no turn… Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Magic Card, Sea Emperor's Roar (TCG: Atlantean Roar), activate! This lets me Special Summon 3 Level 3 or below Sea Serpent-Type monsters from my Graveyard!" Water vortexes swirled on the field before dissipating and showing two of the other soldiers, but now there was a third one, another fish-like monster that was holding some kind of rifle loaded with a harpoon.

**Dark Arts Master of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0**

Shooting Soldier of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

**Sniping Soldier of the Sea Emperor: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0**

"The problem is, I can't Special Summon any other monsters this turn unless they're Sea Serpent-Type, but that doesn't matter!" **(A/N: Sea Emperor's Roar prevents any more Special Summons period in the OCG. I added the leniency as an anime effect.)** "Trap Card, Xyz Reborn, activate! This lets me bring back an Xyz Monster and make this card an Overlay Unit for it! Return, Tethydra!" The blue wyvern re-emerged from a water vortex, and the Trap Card morphed into a blue orb, which orbited the monster.

**Sea Emperor's Wyvern Queen Tethydra: Rank 3 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:0 1 Overlay Unit**

"Tehtydra no kouka hatsudo! If it has any Overlay Units, I can treat it as a Level 3 monster until the End Phase!"

**Tethydra: Lv.3**

"Magic Card, **Tidal Draw**, activate! This adds up the Levels of my Level 4 or lower WATER monsters, divides it by three, then I draw cards equal to the result! The total is twelve, so I draw four cards!" Shark drew his cards. His eyes widened. 'Poseidra! I knew I could count on you!'

"Trap Card, activate! **Dark Plasma Wave**!" Fujiwan cut in. Cyberdark Chimera roared loudly, and a wave of purple lightning shot out, impacting all four Sea Serpents and weakening them.

"Nani?"

"Dark Plasma Wave negates the effects of all non-DARK monsters on the field for this turn. And, if ANY of those monsters are used for a Special Summon, regardless of the type, the Special Summoned monster loses its effects as well! Ah hah hah hah hah hah!"

**Tethydra: Rank 3**

Shark growled. _'Kuso… now I can't get rid of his equipment! Either way… I should Summon it regardless. The more power I have, the less damage I'll take!'_ "I release Dark Arts Master, Shooting Soldier, and Sniping Soldier! Tokushu Shoukan!" The three Sea Serpents were surrounded by water vortexes that crackled with the insidious purple lightning. The vortexes converged into one, which turned darker. "The true ruler of the vast ocean depths… When it enters any domain, all enemies shall be drowned! Arawareyo, Kaiouryuu (Sea Emperor Dragon)… Poseidra!" The vortex was splashed everywhere by the emerging massive Sea Serpent. Unfortunately, it too was shocked by the purple lightning, but it curled into Defense Mode.

Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2800/DEF:1600

"Heh heh heh! So you Summoned a monster despite my warning? Someone doesn't learn." Fujiwan mused.

"I learned from Zane-sensei better than you did. You should've heeded his warning about the Cyberdarks!" Shark retorted, making the opponent growl. "Poseidra's effect may be stopped, but something tells me that this monster will carry me to victory! I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" The purple lightning dispersed from Poseidra and Tethydra.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Fujiwan drew his card and chuckled evilly. "Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, activate! I destroy one of your facedowns!" The cyclone billowed out from the card, blowing away the facedown on the left.

_'Crud! That one would've saved me completely!'_ Shark thought. _'Guess I've only got one option now!'_

"Cyberdark Chimera no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can equip Mirage Dragon from my Graveyard to it and have it steal its power!" The snake-like tongue absorbed the purple orb, and the trace image dragon re-emerged. The scorpion-like tail wrapped around the dragon, energy tubes attaching to it to steal its energy.

**Number 63 ATK:5000 1 Overlay Unit**

"5000 Attack Points…?" Zane muttered.

"AH, hah hah hah hah hah hah! Not even Cyberdark Dragon could amass such easy power! Chimera, attack Tethydra now and end this! Stolen Darkness Stream!" The two dragons groaned in pain and their energy was stolen, transferred down to the head. Keel's head opened its mouth, glowing an ominous black before firing a massive amount of dark energy as a laser.

Shark's eyes widened. "Trap Card, Half Unbreak, activate! This lets me keep safe Tethydra safe from being destroyed, and my damage is halved as well!" Bubbles shot out from the card, one of them covering Tethydra. The darkness laser impacted the bubble, but the energy went around it, aiming right for the opposing Duelist. The streams converged back into one before it struck the ground hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back, landing hard on the ground. "Ugh!"

"SHARK-KUN!" Ariel cried.

**Shark LP:300**

Fujiwan growled, the darkness around him pulsating. "You! Why won't you give up? Just let me crush you! I want my penance… so let me take it! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

Shark slowly stood up, then nonchalantly brushed himself off. "You know what, jackass? Guys like you make me sick." He said with a low tone. "I used to be like you, out for vengeance and not caring who I hurt. But then I realized how much of a douche I was. Revenge is just pointless, and anyone who lets their mind get clouded by it deserves to lose… just like you. I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone just because of some stupid grudge!" Shark placed his hand on his Deck. "I've got one draw left… and I've got a good feeling! Ore no turn! …DRAW!" He drew his final card, the back facing him. He turned the card around, and his eyes widened. _'…I knew you'd come through for me.'_ He thought with a smile.

Fujiwan didn't like that smile. "Ungh?"

"I release Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra, which was Summoned through its own effect!" Poseidra roared loudly, being surrounded by a vortex of dark water. "Tokushu Shoukan!"

Zane's eyes widened. "Is this…? Has he managed to Summon it?" Ariel looked on with awe.

The water vortex began crackling with lightning, pulsating and brightening up again. "Deity that watches over all bodies of water!" Two reptilian arms emerged from the water, colored light blue with red claws. Two identically colored legs also emerged. Both sets were adorned with patches of bright silver armor. "No mercy is given to those who threaten the underwater ways!" A large light blue reptilian tail emerged, which split into three tails at the end, the tips covered by golden armor. The larger tail's base wore silver armor, and the three smaller tails were linked with red webbing at their split points. Finally, two pink eyes glowed from within the water. "Arawareyo! Kaioushinryuu (Sea Emperor God Dragon)… Oceanidra!" The vortex was then dispelled by an enormous light blue draconic monster, standing up on two legs. Its back had silver armor, red spikes and webbing protruding from it. The monster wore an extravagant silver necklace adorned with a beautiful sapphire. Its head had a triceratops-like head, with three spikes on the snout and red webbing making a crown-like structure on the head. Two pink eyes glowed within the sockets as it roared loudly.

**Sea Emperor God Dragon Oceanidra: Lv.8 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:3000/DEF:1700**

Zane, Ariel, and Fujiwan were awestruck. "I don't believe it…" Zane breathed. "Shark Summoned the monster that not even I could Summon… the true Sea Emperor!"

Fujiwan growled. "What kind of tripe is this?"

Shark has his eyes closed, but they then opened. "This is the monster that will defeat you! Oceanidra no kouka hatsudo! When this card is Summoned, all Magic and Trap Cards on the field and in our hands are sent back to our Decks! This includes Chimera's equipment, so its power is lost!" Oceanidra roared loudly, its pink eyes flashing. Wind carrying water started to blow everywhere, sweeping up Fujiwan's facedown and the two equipment dragons, causing Chimera to roar weakly. The wind also blew away two of the cards in Shark's hand.

**Number 63 ATK:1000**

"Bakana!" Fujiwan yelled.

"And for every card that was sent back, your monster loses 300 Attack Points and Oceanidra gains 300 Attack Points!" Oceanidra roared loudly while Chimera's body weakened and fell.

**Oceanidra ATK:4500**

**Number 63 ATK:0**

"Yatta!" Ariel cried.

"Shimata!" Fujiwan cried.

"Oceanidra, attack Cyberdark Chimera now!" Oceanidra roared before rushing forward, boiling water covering its claws. Chimera couldn't even rise up as it slicing into scrap metal by the scalding claws.

"Grryaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Fujiwan yelled as he was thrown backwards. His Deck spilled out of his D-Pad, the Cyberdarks among them.

**Shark LP:300**

**Fujiwan LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer blared, and the Augmented Reality disintegrated. With his opponent downed, Shark walked over, retrieving the four evil cards and their support. Shark looked at the dark-garbed Duelist. "These cards won't control you again. Not you or anyone else."

Then, Fujiwan's eyes shook, and he got to his feet. "Curse you…!"

"It's over. You've lost, even with the Cyberdarks, which I have now." Shark told him. "Let's make this easy. Hand over your Number."

Fujiwan growled. "Try and take it!" He snapped before rushing toward the exit.

"Get back here!" Shark yelled, running after him. Fujiwan rushed out the door and took a turn, attempting to hide in the trees, but his yell of pain cut Shark off. He caught up only to see the man fall to the ground, a purple mark over him. "Nanda…?" Shark then noticed someone nearby: Yamoto. He was retracting his blade, and now held Number 63. Yamoto gave Shark a thumbs-up with a smile, which Shark smiled before Yamoto walked off.

*Later*

"Arigatou, Shark. I can't thank you enough for retrieving the Cyberdarks." Zane told him.

Shark nodded. "Make sure to keep them under tighter security from now on. Or better yet, just rip them up."

"Believe me, I've tried. The cards themselves are invincible." Zane said. "But I'm very proud of you, Shark. You Summoned Oceanidra when even I couldn't. You've proven yourself better than me with the Sea Emperor Deck. Use it well."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Shark said, bowing. He and Ariel left the dojo, bidding goodbye to Shark's teacher.

After a while of walking, Ariel linked her arm with Shark's. "Way to go today, Shark-kun." She told him.

Shark squeezed her hand with a smile. He scored a new Deck, trumped a revenge-minded creep, took down a Number, and he had a cute girl holding on to him to boot.

_'Best day ever.'_ He thought.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Sniping Soldier of the Sea Emperor (TCG: Atlantean Gunner)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:1400/DEF:0  
Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 other face-up "Sea Emperor" (TCG: "Atlantean") monster: Double this card's ATK until the End Phase. When this card is Tributed for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 card in your opponent's hand: Send it to the Graveyard.

Sea Emperor God Dragon Oceanidra (TCG: Atlantean Divine Dragon Oceanidra)  
Level 8 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:3000/DEF:1700  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra" (TCG: "Atlantean Dragon Poseidra") that was Special Summoned by its own effect. When this card is Special Summoned: Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field and in both player's hands to the Decks. If 5 or more cards are returned this way, this card gains 300 ATK and all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK for each card returned by this effect.

Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera  
Rank 4 DARK Machine/Xyz  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
3 Level 4 DARK monsters  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to select one Level 3 or below Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the equipped monsters. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy 1 card equipped to this card instead.

Dark Plasma Wave  
Normal Trap Card  
Negate the effects of all non-DARK monsters currently on the field until the End Phase. If any of the affected monsters are used for the Special Summon of a non-DARK monster: The Special Summoned monster's effects are negated until the End Phase.

* * *

**Vile: And so this Numbershot draws to a close. You'll be seeing Shark's new Sea Emperor cards in his future Duels.**

**Shark: Heh. I kicked that Number's ass!**

**Ariel: So what's up next?**

**Vile: I've got the next Numbershot set up, but I didn't come through for one of my viewer's wishes, so I'll have to write a one-shot for him. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next work!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
